Zimdeenee
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: Zim has learned a few magic tricks while Dib is planning to control him... What will theese combonations bring out?!


Zimdeenee  
  
Setting: Zim is sitting in his seat at school. Dib is staring at him.   
Dib: (thinking) He thinks he is so smart... He put a ship into me and tried to control my brain. Hmm.. I wonder if it will work on him.  
Setting: The lunch bell rings and all the class mates leave. Dib stays close behind but pulls out a plastic bag with the nanoship in it. Just before lunch ends Dib starts approaching Zim to drop the nano ship into his Meatloaf.   
Dib: (thinking) Heh Heh, once I have sent this nanoship into his body, I can prove he has no human organs, then I shall rule and everyone will believe me and Zim will become my science project HaHa!  
Setting: But before Dib can drop the ship into Zim's food the lunch bell rings and he is carried away by a group of kids.  
Dib: Aahhh oh well I suppose I can do it Monday.  
  
Setting: Zim walks through the door, takes his disguise off and sees Gir bouncing on the couch watching TV in his doggy disguise.  
Zim: Ahh, Gir, What is today's human program channel TV thingy.  
Gir: Boing,Boing, oh master! They call them infomercails.  
Setting: Zim sits down and Gir is still bouncing.  
Zim: Stop bouncing Gir  
Gir: Boing, Boing, Boing...  
Zim: Gir.. Stop... bouncing  
Gir: Boing, Boing, Boing...  
Zim: Gir stop that foolish bouncing!  
Gir: okay okay  
Setting: TV Blares out advertisement  
TV: (Song, kids singing) It's really fun, hot as the sun, it's Magic Burrito's Magic Kit!  
Gir: Boing, Boing, Boing...  
Zim: Gir stop! This magic thing is somehow a way I can rule the earth.. But what is it, must.. keep.. watching  
TV: Get your kids a Magic Burrito Magic Kit. With this magic kit you can transport things,cut things and half and glue them back together without glue...  
(Gir and Zim's eyes grow wide)  
TV: And make things disappear within seconds. Only 1 easy payment of 19.99, plus shipping and handling, sorry no COD's.  
Zim: That's it! Hahahaha!  
Gir: What?  
Zim: Don't you see it's simple, I'll take off in my ship and make the world disappear, Hahahahaha  
Gir: Ooh cool sounds like a plan! Can we have a going away party before we leave?!  
(Zim stops smiling)  
Zim: Gir, you are a fool. I'm going down to my lair to see if I can create 19.99 with shipping and handling.  
(Zim flushes himself down to his lab where he's sitting at his computer. He types in 19.99 on one screen and shipping and handling in another screen. He sees how 19.99 is money, rounded to 20$, learns how to send it in and how to put a stamp on a letter; and he turns around completely to a big computer and types in the amount of money he needs and shipping and handling and the money prints out and he stuffs it in a envelope and holds the stamp and is about to flush himself back up)  
Zim: I love my computer  
(Has a tear in his eye. Then he flushes himself back up and approaches Gir bouncing on the sofa)  
Zim: Gir stop that disgusting bouncing at once and help me liquefy this stamp!  
(Gir grabs the stamp smells it the licks it)  
Gir: Mmm rasberry  
Zim: Whatever  
(Zim puts on his disguise walks out and places it in the mail box. Stares at it for a bit then puts the flag up. Then a day rolls by and the mailman stuffs a huge box inside the mailbox. Zim runs out of his house and pulls it out and jumps exidely back to his house, rips it open and stares at it teary eyed)  
Zim: Magic Burrito's Magic Kit! Aahh!  
(He looks through the instruction book searching for the spell for disapearing)  
Zim: Yeah, Yeah, Whatever, Where is it!? Ah Ha! Spell for disapearing.   
(He scans through it at warp speed then grabs the hat and cape and puts it on)  
Zim: Gir!  
(He plops out of under the sofa and Yawns)  
Gir: Yes Master?  
Zim: Fetch me something small like uhh one of them cold refriderater magnet stick thingys.  
Gir: Can do!  
(runs out of room and grabs a magnet then throws it at the back of Zim's head. Zim irratly picks it up closes it in his hand, grabs the wand and says the magic words)  
Zim: Hocous Mocous Philly Locus!  
(He opens his hands and it is gone. He grins and laughs)  
  
Setting: Lunch room Monday Dib sneaks behind Zim and plants the nano ship in his burrito suprise. Zim eats the ship.  
  
Setting: Zim is at home stomach growling watching tv with Gir Suddenly Dib comes on his tv.  
  
Dib: Hahha! I caught you now alein. I am now controling a nanoship inside your body!  
Zim: Ahh! That cant be!  
Gir: (singing) It's really fun, hot as the sun, it's Magic Burrito's Magic Kit!  
(Zim smiles He putts his hand on his tummy and yells the magic words)  
Zim: Kalaa Lolaa Verne  
Dib: Noooooo!  
(Dib Disapears off the screen)  
Zim: Hahahahahahahahahahah  
  
The End...  
  



End file.
